


Chills

by orphan_account



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Sick Spencer, bromighost, ectofeature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets sick on a weekend, much to his dismay, and is lying in bed shivering to death. Billy comes up to come hang out, but changes his mind after seeing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea off of a tumblr post :')
> 
> OOC Billy? Maybe? Not really? No?

Everyone knows how self-centered Billy is. And how he mostly cares for _himself_ , mostly seeks entertainment for _himself_ , and it would not be a surprise if Billy Joe Cobra married _himself_.

But, he cares.

And, not talking about Billy himself here (not right now, at least).

But he cares for other people too. And though people may not be too aware of it, Billy Joe Cobra cares. _A lot._

Especially when his best friend Spencer Wright — who is probably-but-most-indeed the most well aware of his ghost buddy’s narcissism — is lying in his bed, shaking and coughing weakly, with snot threatening to ooze out of his nose. But he quickly wipes it away with a tissue.

It was a weekend too. Which, while Spencer oh so surprisingly had a cargo load of homework to do, he probably wasn’t going to do it anyway and wait until Sunday, since he’d probably get distracted by his friends (mostly Billy).

Which was the problem.

Spencer was sick. He couldn’t hang out with his friends (or do his homework if he _really_ wanted to) anyway!

_‘This sucks—'_  He coughs. _His thoughts were literally interrupted by his own illness._

_‘Wow. This **really** sucks.'_

Billy, who had gone somewhere around the Cobra mansion, suddenly phases through the wall of Spencer’s bedroom. That wide, dorky ass smile on his face that only meant trouble and mischief as he entered the younger boy's room.

“Yoooo, brometheus! I have this _awesome_ idea for what we can do today, and you won’t believe how great it’s gonna—”

_“Hack!”_

Billy stops talking all at once at the loud cough. The grin he had spread across his cheeks fell, eyes locking onto the brunette boy curled up and holding his pillow, skin paler than ever. And that’s saying something, because Spencer is _so_ _god_ _damn_ _pale_.

Spencer's hands are clasping his arms tightly, rubbing with shivering notions up and down to try and elicit some warmth. But it wasn’t working. And Billy could see the other shake. It was too visible.

Billy’s ideas of the fun they were going to do all shatter as he hovers towards the boy, hands almost out to reach him, but scared as if he’d do something. He's not sure what — maybe make him go into a coughing frenzy?

“W-Woah… Spence? Are you… Okay?” Billy’s voice was a little shaky, and while it surprises Spencer, it doesn't.

When it comes to Spencer, who _really_ _is_ Billy’s best bro, his self-absorption is put aside completely for him. When he’s in danger or needs help, Billy’s there for him. And Spencer knows this.

And he also isn't going to be surprised if the ghost boy was going to start being all dramatic and start crying.

Spencer, who realizes he hadn’t answered his friend (though could he without coughing, maybe?) grins tiredly at him.

“I’m okay—” _Cough_.

He tries to make it small and unnoticeable, but Billy still notices.

“I just got a little… Okay. Maybe _really_ sick.”

Billy's still silent, before he pushes a cold hand up to Spencer’s head, brushing under his hair. Spencer thought that he was going to check his temperature, but instead, Billy is sliding his palm against the beads of sweat that appears on Spencer’s skin, running his transparent hands through Spencer's hair.

“What do you need, Spence?” Billy asks, fingers trailing down the younger’s face with his eyes staring intently into Spencer's, “A drink? Some food?”

He watches as the boy’s eyes trails down to Spencer’s arms, and surprisingly, from the overdramatic male, Billy was unreadable. He looks back up to Spencer’s face, cupping his cheek. And whilst Spencer likes the feeling of the caring Billy’s hand on his cheek, it didn’t help his trembles.

“What do you need?” Billy asks again.

And this time, Spencer answers (sort of).

“…I’m cold…” Spencer mumbles, sitting up a little bit more to look properly at Billy.

“C… Can you… Warm me up? Please?”

There's a blush on his face as he says it, because the way he does sounds so… Weird.

Billy blinks, unable to stop his own small blush that appears on his cheeks and fights to keep his cheesy smile behind closed lips (but being Billy, that kind of really fails). He thinks about it for a moment, trying to come up with an idea on how to help. And soon, he comes up with one.

Billy flops down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Spencer and pulling him close to his chest. Spencer blushes a little more.

It feels nice. It feels nice to cuddle closely to Billy like this.

But, and while Spencer doesn’t want to admit it, but the lack of body heat from Billy’s body only made him colder, and a gasp escapes his mouth followed by a shiver at the older nuzzling his face into his neck.

“B-Billy…”

Billy, stopping for a second, seems to realize the issue too quickly, as he quickly unlatches himself from Spencer in alarm.

“Oh! Right! Right, right! Sorry, dude! Uhh…” Billy scratches the back of his neck, but before he knew it, the idea came to him right away. The look of triumph was evident on his face as he clicks his fingers.

“I got it! I’ll be right back, brochacho!”

Billy phases down through the floor, alerting Spencer as he suddenly left. A cough falling from his lips, he lifts a clenched fist to his mouth, allowing the choking sounds to be covered by it.

Billy appears back, and in his arms is a fluffy blanket, all which the popstar is holding close to his chest. He glides over to Spencer with a gentle smile on his face, and Spencer can’t help but smile back even with the uncomfortable sore feeling in his abdomen, head and throat.

Billy places the blankets at the foot of the bed, moving his arms to scoop up Spencer into his arms. Awkwardly moving, but managing to do so, he moves the blanket out over the bed, before laying Spencer down again with care and pulling the sides of the blanket over Spencer, tucking him into it, rolling him up in a soft cover and surrounding him with warmth.

Spencer lets out a light noise of contentment, as Billy moves down to the bed next to Spencer again and wraps his arms around the boy another time. With a smile on his face, feeling Billy snuggle his face into Spencer’s silky hair, he nudges him back.

“Thank you, Billy…” Spencer can’t stop smiling, feeling Billy cuddle him closer, and he feels so restrained to not be able to hug him back. But he’s warm, and Billy putting pressure on the blanket adds to it.

“No problemo, bro.” Billy smiles back. He takes the chance he has, pushing his face into Spencer’s and pressing a small kiss on the boy’s red nose — the one thing standing out on Spencer’s white body.

But then, Spencer’s face lights up like a christmas tree, red blush spreading out all through his cheeks. He stares at Billy, feeling his heart pick up as Billy presses his forehead against his, being careful not to get too close in case he makes him cold again.

“You gonna get some sleep, Spencey, or are you gonna lie there and stare at me and possibly infect me?” He questions, smirking a little, “And I _better_ _not_ see any snot on this shirt, dude. Billy Joe Cobra does not fight to please all, and—”

Spencer rolls his eyes and presses his lips up to Billy’s in a soft, almost nonexistent kiss, like he’s trying not to make the other sick. It’s like a peck, but it’s there, and the feeling spreads a beautiful, calming warmth through the lips and cheeks, heating their faces for a split second. The older boy stares at him, before, with the grin returning, snuggles closely to his best bro.

“I love you, Spence.”

“I love you too, Billy.”

Yeah. Billy cares.

And there isn’t anything he cares more about — not himself, not his music, not his records or former/current career — than _Spencer_.

 


End file.
